I Love You, Mate
by Cloclo125
Summary: New Zealand always had feelings for Australia. Why is he so afraid to tell him he loves him? (There's a moment you could have a nosebleed. So, watch out.)


-I Love You, Mate.-

..

*New Zealand's POV*

(At the end of the day, I decided to go take a walk. I don't usually take walks but I knew that I had to take one, tonight. I wasn't completely myself and my mind wasn't completely there, too. Why? It's because and please don't laugh, I... I can't stop thinking of my best friend. When I'm close to him and yes, I said him, my heart starts to beat fast and I think I know why... It's because that I'm in love with him. Yes, I'm a boy and? That's not my fault if I'm in love with him. I-I wish I could tell him my true feelings for him but... no. It's Australia. He might laugh and think that I'm weird because I love him. *Sighs* I simply don't know what to do. ((Coming back to the story)) I looked at my left. Well, at the ocean. I decided to sit down and I yawned. I thought once again of Australia and my cheeks became the color pink. ''New Zealand, you better stop thinking about him. Do you really think that he loves you back?'' I said to myself. Why did I had to fall in love with him?!)

-What are you doing here, mate?-

(My eyes widened and my cheeks became the color red.)

-Oh crap...- I said quietly.

(I looked up and saw... Australia looking at me.)

-Well, I uh... *Cough cough* decided to take a walk.- I said to him while trying to keep calm because yes, my heart was beating really fast.

-I see...-

-You have a problem with that or?-

-Nope. Why would I have a problem with that, mate?-

-Don't ask me, I don't know.- I said and looked in an other direction because I didn't want him to see me blushing.

(He smirked and sat down, next to me.)

-What are you doing here, Australia?-

-Well...- He paused and continued. -I wanted to surf but when I saw that there wasn't any waves, I decided to go back home and then, I saw you.- He said and smiled at me.

-I see...-

...

(We continued talking together for an hour until he ended up calling me ''kiwi'' which made me piss off.)

-Hey! Don't call me like that!- I said angrily to him.

(He looked at me and started to laugh.)

-Come on, don't be mad because I called you ''kiwi'', New Zealand.- He said and put an arm around me which made me blush like, a lot.

(Crap! Stop blushing, you stupid idiot!)

-Anyway, I...-

-What's the matter, mate?-

-It's just.. I-I heard there's someone who's in love with you.- I said to him while blushing a little.

(Why I can't stop blushing?!)

-Really?!- He said to me.

-Yeah...-

-Who's that person?! I really want to know, mate!-

-I... I can't tell you, Australia.-

-Aw... Why not?-

-... Fine. I'm going to tell you but I'll ask you questions first, okay?-

(I think I'll regret it.)

-Go on, mate!-

-Okay...-

(I took a deep breath and looked at him.)

-Does it bother you to know that it's... *Gulp* a boy?-

-It's a boy?-

(I simply nodded.)

-Well, if you really want to know the truth...- He paused and continued. -I'm happy to know that it's a boy.-

-Really?!-

-Yeah! I prefer boys instead of girls. Hope you don't mind, New Zealand.-

-Don't worry, I don't mind.-

(He smiled at me. I think that he's happy that I'm okay with that.)

-Next question?-

-Oh, yeah... Does it bother you to know that he's really close to you?-

(Why did I said that?! You're so stupid, New Zealand!)

-What do you mean? That his country's close to mine?-

-... Yeah.-

(My heart was beating so fast that I thought I was going to explode!)

-Hmm... The only country that I know it's a boy and that his country's close to mine... !-

-... What's t-the matter, Australia?-

-New Zealand...-

(I looked down and started to blush a lot.)

-Yes?-

-Does his country's next to mine?-

(Oh crap...)

-... Yeah.-

-...-

(I was sure that he knew that it was me. I was trembling like never before and...)

-New Zealand, is that-

(I exploded. I cut him off and lost control of myself. All that I wanted to say, I said it.)

-YES, IT'S ME! I LOVE YOU, GODDAMMIT!-

-...-

(He was speechless and his eyes widened.)

-I ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND YOU NEVER SAW IT! I ALWAYS TRIED TO TELL YOU MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR YOU BUT I WAS AFRAID! WHY?! FIRST OF ALL, I'M ALSO A BOY AND SECONDLY, I WAS ALWAYS SURE THAT YOU WOULD JUST LAUGH!-

...

(All that I wanted to say, I said it. I looked at him which was speechless and started to cry. I never been like that before. I'm always happy and today, I'm not like that at all. Also, I was crying. I don't usually cry for things like that but hey, boys can cry.)

-... I knew it.- I said while trying to hold back my tears. -I knew it that you won't feel the same way.-

-Huh?-

-... You know what? I'm leaving.-

(I stood up and walked away. What I didn't know, is that I would feel sad about the fact that I lost my best friend.)

-Wait.-

(Someone took my hand and yes, it was Australia.)

-Leave me alone.- I said to him.

-Can you just wait, please? I beg you, Toby...-

-... What do you want, Jett?- I said still holding back my tears.

-You know what I want. *Smiles*-

(I turned and looked into his pale green eyes.)

-No, I don't know what do you want.-

-Yes, you do. *Still smiling*-

-No, I don't- Hmph! *His face is red like a tomato*

(I couldn't believe it what he did. What do you think he did? Well, he kissed me. He placed his lips on mine. My face was all red and his as well. He broke the kiss for some air and pressed his forehead against mine.)

-I'm in love with you too, mate.-

-Really?- I said to him.

-Yes.-

(I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.)

-Hey, don't cry.-

-I'm not crying.- I said while wiping my tears away.

-You know, you don't need to be ashamed because you're crying.- He said to me.

-I told you that I'm not- Hmph!-

(He cut me by kissing me. He put his arms around me and I did the same. While kissing me, he bit my lower lip which made me moan and opened my mouth. My eyes widened because his tongue entered in my mouth. I pushed him away, my face all red.)

-What do you think you're doing?!-

-Something really nice that you didn't let me finish...-

-What?! *His face is still red*-

-You're talking too much, New Zealand...-

(He pushed me and I fell on the sand. I wanted to stand up but he placed himself on top of me. He replaced his lips on mine and bit my lower lip. I, once again, moan and reopened my mouth. His tongue entered in my mouth and his tongue began to touch all the spots in my mouth which made me close my green eyes. I wasn't able to move, a lot of saliva was exchanged till now but I didn't mind it. Then, he tried to take off my red and black coat. I broke the kiss.)

-Don't you dare take off my coat, Jett.-

-Why?-

-Well... Just don't take it off, okay?-

-... Are you thinking dirty or?- He then smirked.

-What?!-

-Are you thinking that I'm going to take off all of your clothes, Toby?-

-What?! No, I'm not thinking that-

-Well then, keep calm...-

-Fine...-

(I also smirked and we started to kiss again.)

...

(I'm not ashamed to say that we kissed for a long time. After our ''kissing session'', we simply looked at the ocean. His arm was around me and mine, around him.)

-I hope that the others won't mind that we're together.- I said and looked at my boyfriend.

-Why they would mind it, mate?-

-Well, because we're both boys.- I said and looked back at the ocean.

-Hey...-

-Hmm?-

(I looked back at him and he kissed me on my lips. I'm really lucky to be with him.)

-I love you and if the others mind it, I don't care because I'm in love with you, New Zealand.-

-*Smiles* I'm in love with you too, Australia.-

(Yeah. You're really lucky, New Zealand.)

...

-The End-


End file.
